Tamashii e no Mado
by Chichiri-Neko
Summary: Tomoyo hates the world, but gets help from an expected source. A bit of T+E


Tamashii e no Mado 

Standard Disclaimer: I'm not going into it. You should all know it by now.

A/N: A little bit of T+E at the end. They're all in high school. And it takes place on a Sunday. I would have made it a Saturday, but they have school on Saturday in Japan. Nothing bad in this. I'm very clean when it comes to writing stories. Same request as on my other fic. R&R. I love hearing what you think. ^_^ 

Tamashii e no Mado 

The incessant chirping of the birds was really starting to get on Daidouji Tomoyo's nerves. Normally she would love going to school early so she could listen to the tiny creatures sing. But today was totally different. Today she just wanted quiet. For the world to leave her alone. So she could grieve in peace. Couldn't she have that? Just a few moments of silence? Her mood wasn't improved much when she heard the door open. The boy made no attempt to come closer to his friend however, sensing the hostility in the room. She could feel his dark sapphire eyes watching her, unsure of whether he should leave or comfort her. 

"Go away." She barked at him in a shaky voice. But he didn't listen. He stayed by the door. Watching her. It was really beginning to irritate her. She turned away from the window to glare at him. Finally he moved away from the door, but not in the direction Tomoyo would have liked. 

"Daijoubu?" He asked as he stepped closer to her, concern evident in his voice and eyes. "I saw you running down the hall. Something didn't feel right." 

She looked up at him. Her own amethyst eyes meeting his dark sapphire. Eyes were the windows to the souls. Or at least that was what she had heard. She had laughed to herself when she heard that one. That may have held true for so many other people around her, but not for herself. Or Hiiragizawa-kun for that matter. They were both masters of hiding their feelings from the world. 'At least 'til this morning.' She thought, becoming even madder at herself. She wasn't ready for what she had seen, For what had happened. Right in front of her. 

"Daijoubu desu." Her voice wasn't as shaky as it was earlier. That was always a good thing. She looked away from him and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you want to know what's bothering me." She said turning to look back out the window. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Came the reply. "I'll still be here when you're ready to talk." He walked over to the piano bench and sat down, his back facing the piano. "I'll always be here when you need someone to talk to Daidouji-san." 

She tuned and sat down next to him on the bench, looking down at her hands which she was wringing in her lap. He put his hand on hers and she stopped. "Li-kun asked Sakura-chan to marry him." She stated blandly continuing to stare at her hands, as if they held the secrets to the world. 

He nodded. "I see." Out of all the people Tomoyo knew, Hiiragizawa-kun was probably the only one who she knew she loved Sakura-chan. Of course, Syaoran may have known as well, but he never said anything about it. Or even done anything to acknowledge that he knew. Boys could be so confusing at times. 

"Shouldn't you be happy for them? Sakura-san is your best friend. Getting married is a big step in life. She's gonna need a lot of encouragement from everybody she knows. She wants you to be happy for her." She pressed a finger against his lips to silence him. 

"I am happy for her." 

"You have a really strange way of showing it then. You don't look very happy to me." He said as he studied her face in the faint light of the rising sun coming from the window. He caught a glimpse of something reflect the light as it rolled down her cheek. He brought a hand up to wipe it away, but she pushed his hand away, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. 

"I was going over to talk to Sakura-chan but Li-kun beat me there. I decided that I would let them talk for a little while before going over to them." She choked on her words as she continued. "But then her pulled something out from his pocket and got down on one knee." She brought her hands up to her face and stated crying. Eriol put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him to comfort her. She cried for a few minutes on his blazer before gaining part of her composure once again and apologized. 

"I got your blazer wet! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Let me see if I have something to dry it with…" She went to reach for her bag but he stopped her. She looked up at him confused, but he just smiled. 

"Daijoubu. The blazer isn't important. I was more worried about you Daidouji-san." She could feel the heat rising on her face and quickly turned away from him. 

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Now is not the time to flirt." She scolded in a mock one. Her expression became serious once again as she got back to what she had been explaining. 

"But seeing how I was part of the cause that finally got them together, that wasn't what bothered me. But the fact that they could both be so oblivious. So ignorant as to not realize I was standing a few feet away. Watching the whole scene as it played out." She paused and looked up at him. "They didn't even realize I was there." The tears she had been trying so hard to hold in finally began trickling down, leaving wet trails wherever they traveled. 'If he were to look me in the eyes at this very moment, he would probably be able to see to the depths of my soul. To see what truly lies behind all those masks. Those thousands of masks I force myself to wear everyday. And just my luck, he does.' 

He eyes widened when he saw all the pain that she had locked up inside herself. Unwilling to let it reveal itself until now. Only with him. She seemed to only really open up when she was with him. Strange as that may sound, it was true. No one had ever seen this side of Tomoyo, except for him. They were so much alike. Both were alone in the world. That was why she felt she could open herself to him. She felt, if anyone, he could understand how she felt. 

She raised a hand to cup his cheek and smiled at him. "Sakura-chan will be looking for us soon. So she can tell us her big news. We should probably get going." She broke eye contact with him and got up to walk over to the window to get her bag, then walked back over to him. "Arigato. For listening, and understanding. That's the most anyone has ever really done for me." She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She giggled at his shocked expression then grabbed his arm and pulled him up from the bench. "Come on." She smiled as she pulled the stunned Eriol out of the music room. 

If he really had seen into her soul, maybe he had seen it. The one she truly loved. Even more than her beloved Sakura-chan. She looked back at him, her smile still on her face. She could on pray that he felt the same for her. For she could definitely get used to getting lost in those beautiful dark sapphire depths. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MORE A/N!: Yay! Finished another one. I'm so proud of myself. I hardly ever finish a story. This story and another one, (which I'm having a hard time posting…) are the result of my not being able to sleep last night. I was on such a writing high yesterday. And this is the result. I actually started this one this morning at 12 and finished in a record-breaking 45 minutes. That was prolly longer than I should have spent on it, but oh well. 

I'm getting off topic… The title is supposed to mean 'Windows to the Soul' but I'm not sure if I wrote it right. Suprisingly, I actually like this one. Not as much as I like 'What Moody Creatures…', but I still like. Prolly 'cause this story spawned 'WMC…' hehe. I'll try to get up my other stories soon. Please be patient. Arigato gozaimasu mina-san! ~ Chichiri Neko


End file.
